Prisoner
by kiki96
Summary: At the final battle at Camp Jupiter between Polybotes and the Roman campers, something goes wrong. What if Polybotes has captured Percy, and recalls his promise to torture him under the sea? Percy Jackson is taken prisoner under the sea, to the horror of Annabeth and Camp Jupiter. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

** Percy**

Dazed and locked in the monster's grip, Percy tried to shake the dizziness and confusion from his head. He remembered...the battle on the Field of Mars, in Camp Jupiter. He and Polybotes were fighting, and he had been close to victory. Then something had gone terribly wrong – Percy didn't know what exactly, he had been too busy fighting and trying to stay alive – but Hazel and Frank were taken as captives by the giant's army. Not just the giant's army, but by Gaea herself. He remembered seeing them pinned to the ground, tendrils of mud wrapping around their bodies like prying arms.

_Polybotes' blade came flashing down, and Percy met it with Riptide. The water from the aqueducts had revitalized him, and he felt new strength and power surging through him. Percy freed Riptide from the giant's sword and brought it around. Leaping up, Percy stabbed deep into Polybotes' chest. The giant fell to his knees with a scream, dropping his sword._

_ Then he heard a shout: "Percy!" _

_ It was Reyna, who was staring in horror at Hazel and Frank. Strings of mud had shot up and disarmed the two demigods, before wrapping around their ankles and wrists. They fell to the ground, about to be buried and drowned in the mud. The other campers backed away, in fear of being ensnared by the ground as well._

Polybotes had then offered him a choice. To save himself or to save his friends? The choice had been easy. Percy hadn't hesitated – he rescued his friends. The price for Hazel and Frank's lives was to be a captive himself of Polybotes. The giant had struck him hard on the head after he had rescued his friends, and the last thing Percy remembered seeing was the panic and fear stricken faces of the Romans.

_The giant stumbled painfully back to his feet. Wincing, he glared at Percy. "Well, Jackson? Your friends will be swallowed in seconds if you continue to fight me. If you so much as lift a finger, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang will die. Put down your sword, and they will be free. Then _you_ will become my prisoner."_

_ Hazel was screaming through mouthfuls of mud. "No, Percy!"_

_ Frank was staring at him, shaking his head. _

_ Their messages were clear, but Percy looked away. He dropped Riptide onto the grass. "Let them go."_

_ Polybotes smirked. "Gaea was right. Your loyalty to your friends is too strong – and it has cost you your life." He stepped forward, and Percy gazed at the faces of his friends one last time as pain exploded in his head and everything went dark._

Now, Percy looked around and tried to find his bearings. Like Polybotes had promised, they were close to the ocean. But this time, the ocean did not fill him with power like it usually did – instead, it was replaced with dread. Polybotes was born to oppose Poseidon. In the water, he would impossible to fight and defeat. Percy recalled his words: _Every day the water will heal you, and every day I will bring you closer to death._


	2. Chapter 2

** Annabeth**

Annabeth shivered in her dreams. She dreamed of the deep ocean, where the water was so dark that it was almost black. She stood just outside an underwater castle, she could make out two shapes through the nearest window.

One was huge and thick like a tree. She knew immediately that it was a god or giant, and it radiated evil power. The water around it boiled with green poison, and whenever it shook its head, small snake-like creatures swam out.

The other figure was smaller, but tall and lean like someone she knew. He wore a purple shirt, like the one Jason was wearing when Annabeth had first met him. He desperately fought off the attacks of the giant or god with a bronze sword.

The boy's black hair was messy and wild in the water, and he had familiar, bright green eyes. They were filled with pain, tears and suffering.

She burst awake in her bed. Without even putting on her shoes, Annabeth sprinted out her cabin and up to the Big House, where she pounded desperately at the door.

"Chiron! Chiron, open the door-"

The door opened and Chiron appeared, looking startled at her appearance. There were curlers in his horse's tail.

"My dear Annabeth, what is happening?" He looked bewildered.

Annabeth could barely speak, her voice was so choked. She impatiently wiped at the tears that threatened to fall.

"Percy," She gasped, his name sending stabs of pain through her chest. "Percy."

** Hazel**

Hazel was horrified. Percy had sacrificed himself for Camp Jupiter and was now being tortured under the sea by Polybotes. She clung to Frank's hand for support, and she could feel him trembling in fear and shock. She was tense in fear, remembering the feeling of Gaea trapping and drowning her, pulling them into the deep earth. They were both still covered in mud from head to toe, reminding Hazel of the time when Percy and her had fallen into the muskeg. _Alaska,_ she remembered. Their trio of herself, Frank and Percy had been perfect. But now one of them was missing.

Reyna was pale. "We must help him, somehow. The Greeks are coming and they will need him for the prophecy. We must rescue him!'

"How?" Frank choked out. "Giants can only be defeated with by demigods and gods working together. We need a god!" Hazel could hear the desperation in his voice. She couldn't even bring herself to speak – they had come all this way only to lose Percy at the last moment.

"We must contact the Greeks. Their camp...Percy said it was Camp Half-Blood? We need to get the message to them, somehow." Reyna said, but she seemed to be, for once, at a loss for what to do.

Inspiration hit Hazel suddenly. "Iris!" She cried out. "The goddess Iris. We can send an Iris-message to Camp Half-Blood."


	3. Chapter 3

** Percy**

Percy struggled to stay standing despite his exhausted body. Riptide had never felt so heavy in his hand before, and the water barely seemed to fill his body with energy like it usually did.

"Tired, little hero? We're not even close to finished." Polybotes taunted. They were underwater, but the water changed to poison around the giant whenever he willed it. Basilisks swarmed the water around them, hindering Percy whenever he got close to the giant.

They had been fighting for...how long? Hours straight? Percy didn't know. All he knew was that he had never been this tired in all of his life.

Polybotes' sword came flashing down. Percy raised Riptide and blocked the blow, but his arms trembled. He took a deep breath, steeling himself. He could do this. He could fight this giant.

With a yell, he twisted his wrist and freed Riptide. Willing the water around him to churn like a whirlpool, he slashed forward. The whirlpool deflected Polybotes' blows, but Percy could already feel it draining his energy. His arms as heavy as lead, Percy cut the giant's knee and stabbed deep into his side.

With a roar of agony, Polybotes dropped his sword. It swirled around him in the water as the giant fell to his knees. Ichor fell like a golden waterfall from his wounds, but Percy watched with despair as they began to heal immediately.

A sinking, cold feeling took over him. Between Percy and Polybotes, the giant was impossible to kill. Born to oppose Poseidon, Percy's fighting skills would barely make a dent. Only the efforts of both a god and a demigod could slay the giant. Percy needed a god to help him kill Polybotes...but it didn't look like there was one nearby.

_Please, father,_ Percy begged inwardly. Tears of desperation and hopelessness rose to his eyes. _Please, help me. _He prayed desperately to Poseidon, his eyes on Polybotes. He hadn't seen his father or any of the Greek gods in nearly a year...he hoped his prayer could be heard.

The giant rose slowly, a rage burning in his eyes from the wounds. Polybotes grabbed his sword and advanced on Percy. Percy braced himself as the giant slammed his sword down, directly above his head.

He blocked the blow, but it was so forceful that he was almost knocked to his knees. Percy's entire body shook as he struggled to hold his ground.

Polybotes didn't hesitate. He wrenched his sword free and swung it back around. Percy saw it coming, but he had no strength left to block it. He could only watch as Polybotes' blade flew towards him.

Pain exploded in his side. He saw stars and fell to his knees with a gasp. The blade was poisoned. Percy could feel poison coursing through his side and into his blood. Blinding, piercing pain burned him from head to toe.

Polybotes stepped forward until Percy could only see his feet. The giant was laughing. "Rest while you can, Percy Jackson. We will fight again." He left, slamming the door of the battle room, leaving Percy shaking on the ocean floor. The water around him seemed to soothe his burning skin and lessen his pain. Exhausted, Percy fell to the ground and closed his eyes.

** Annabeth**

Annabeth was curled up in a chair in the Big House, staring into the fire. Fear and apprehension gripped her body. The boy in the water could only have been Percy – she would recognize those sea green eyes from anywhere. He had clearly been fighting for his life. But Annabeth couldn't understand; they were in water, so shouldn't Percy be dominant in battle? Why had it looked like he was barely staying alive?

Behind her, she could hear anxious murmurs and arguments between the campers. They had called an emergency meeting between the camp counselors. Chiron was tending the fire, his eyes filled with sadness and concern for his favourite student. Grover, sitting beside Annabeth, was chewing nervously on the armrest. Annabeth recalled that he always ate furniture whenever he was anxious. They said nothing, but both were clenched and wound up tightly.

She could almost hear Percy's voice and see his face. Looking at the mist that was floating up from the water kettle in the fire, Annabeth could imagine his green eyes that she had missed so much. In fact, the more she looked at the mist, the more she could decipher a face...

"Annabeth?" Annabeth jumped to her feet. A dark skinned girl with golden eyes was looking at her through the mist. There were other people behind her, all of similar age; probably fifteen or sixteen. They all radiated an aura similar to the campers of Camp Half-Blood – the aura of a demigod

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked, looking cautiously at the girl. The room fell silent as campers all turned to look at the girl.

"I'm Hazel Levesque," The girl said. She showed her forearm through the mist, and Annabeth could see a tattoo – almost an exact replica of Jason's. "I'm a Roman demigod from Camp Jupiter. Percy Jackson just came to our camp about a week ago."

"Percy," Annabeth whispered, her chest tightening.

"Yes," Hazel looked troubled, and Annabeth saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" She knew something was wrong. Annabeth's voice rose with her fear. "Hazel, what?"


	4. Chapter 4

** Percy**

Percy jerked awake as Polybotes kicked him hard in the side.

"Get up, Jackson." Polybotes sneered, unsheathing his sword. "You're almost there."

_Almost where?_ Percy thought. _To death?_

He almost wished the water wouldn't heal him, so he could finally close his eyes and sleep. The water was the only thing that kept him conscious. That, and the faces of his friends in his minds' eye. He saw Hazel and Frank holding hands, the beautiful hills of Camp Jupiter, and his old friends and family from New York. Percy remembered Annabeth's last kiss with him; at the door of the Athena cabin, the night before Hera stole him.

_No_, he thought._ I have to get out of here._ Percy staggered to his feet, leaning against the far wall for support.

Polybotes slammed his blade forwards, and Percy met it with Riptide. His arms shook with the strain. _I have to escape,_ he thought. _This isn't over._

"This isn't over!" He yelled aloud. Drawing up the remaining energy he had, Percy retaliated with all he had.

** Frank**

The grey eyed girl looked devastated when Hazel told her what had happened. "...don't know if he's still alive. We tracked the giant's movements for a bit before they entered the ocean, and we found bloodstains and pieces of Percy's shirt." Hazel looked down, and Frank grasped her hand tightly.

"I had a dream about it," Annabeth murmured. "But I didn't think that..." She turned away for a moment, speaking to someone else at her camp. The Greek camp, Frank remembered. It was still incredible – and dangerous – to him that there really was another camp like Camp Jupiter.

"We need a few moments," Annabeth said back to Hazel. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her blonde hair was messy. "Can I call you back in a few hours?"

Hazel nodded. "Okay. We'll have a meeting at Camp Jupiter, too."

Frank was pushed aside as Reyna suddenly burst forward. "Jason," She said. "Is Jason Grace at your camp?"

Annabeth looked surprised, but she nodded. "Yes, we found him a few months ago. Piper, Leo and Jason are all working on the Argo II right now. It will set sail to Camp Jupiter in a few days, if all goes well."

Reyna looked relieved, and she sounded happy when she spoke again. "Very well. Will we be able to speak with him afterwards? He's been missing from our camp for a long time." Frank could hear the longing in her voice.

When the Iris-message had been dissolved, the campers headed over to the senate house. As they passed the statue of Terminus, Frank noticed that the god looked grave. "Missing both Jason Grace and Percy Jackson now, eh?" He mumbled as they passed, dropping their weapons onto the tray Julia held.

Reyna settled down on the praetor's chair, and Frank couldn't help but think that she looked incredibly lonely. Percy had been raised to praetor on the battlefield as he had carried the eagle to the Fifth cohort. Now Reyna was missing both of her previous praetors. But now that they knew that Jason was alive and well...

Her expression was serious as they began. "This much is clear," She said. "Percy Jackson had to be rescued. Now that the Greeks are involved, perhaps they can help us."

Octavian stood. "Yes," He agreed. "The Greeks are involved, and Jackson is Greek, so why don't we just let them do the job?"

Hazel tensed and opened her mouth furiously, but Frank grabbed her hand. "Wait," He whispered. It was dangerous to get on the bad side of Octavian, though it didn't seem like he even had a good side.

"Octavian," Reyna frowned. "Percy has done a lot for this camp. He is praetor, and has proven himself a worthy warrior several times."

"If he is so powerful, he should have been able to avoid this! He should be strong enough to fight his own way out."

There was a faint muttering of agreement, but many of the senators, including Gwen and Dakota, looked outraged.

"We simply don't have enough campers to spare for this rescue mission." Octavian continued. "The battle is not over yet between the giants and Mother Earth, and we will need all the fighters we can spare to defend ourselves. We don't even know if Jackson is alive – why should we waste our valuable campers and resources on a mission like this?"

This time, Frank didn't restrain Hazel as she leaped up to retaliate, because he jumped up with her. They were both shouting at the augur, who took a step back.

"We're here because Percy gave up his life for us!"

"Don't you see the eagle that he carried back? Don't you see what he's done for this legion?"

Frank saw red, and he was pretty sure that if he hadn't given up his weapon before entering the meeting, there would have been another assassination like Julius Caesar's.

**Annabeth**

"We need to find out where he is," Chiron said, pacing back and forth, his tail flicking. "We have to do that before we can call for aid from the gods."

Clarisse tapped her feet impatiently. "How are we going to do that?"

Grover, fiddling with his tin cans, suddenly dropped what he was doing and stood up. "Empathy link!"

Annabeth cursed in Greek. "How did I not see this before?" She turned to her friend. "Concentrate, Grover! Find out where he is."

The satyr closed his eyes. At first, his face was narrowed in focus, but then it tensed. Annabeth watched him anxiously, wondering what Grover could be hearing. Then Grover suddenly winced and opened his eyes.

His eyes were wide with fear. "Percy – he was barely able to connect with me. He's weak, Annabeth, he's really weak. The giant is making him fight for his life, and he can barely rest before he has to fight again."

Curling her fingers over the hilt of her knife, Annabeth felt a stab of horror. "But where is he?" Travis Stoll asked.

Grover took a deep breath. "He's right here. Just outside the camp boundaries by the beach, under the water."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews; they really mean a lot!**

**And also about the length of the chapters; this was originally going to be a one-shot, so I'm just dragging it out into chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan.**

** Percy**

As Percy lay trembling at the feet of Polybotes, he remembered his short conversation yesterday with Grover. It had happened just after Polybotes finally left to let him rest for a brief while.

_Perrrcy...Percy! _Half-conscious on the floor, Percy thought he was imagining his friend's voice and his familiar bleating tone.

_Grover,_ he thought wearily. The satyr had never seemed so far away.

_Percy, are you okay? Where are you?_ Grover sounded desperate.

_Grover?_ Percy struggled to connect with his friend. Blackness pressed at the edges of his head, and his entire body burned with poison and pain.

_Where are you, Percy? What's happening?_

_ Polybotes..._Percy managed. _He's killing me. Fighting...no time to rest._

_ We'll save you, _Grover promised in his mind. _But where are you?_

Percy had only noticed where he was a few hours ago, when the giant had knocked him flat on the floor. Looking through the window, Percy had seen a familiar sight – the long, bright, friendly beach of Camp Half-Blood. It pained him to be so close to home, but so far away at the same time.

_Camp Half-Blood, _Percy thought in barely a whisper. Then he stiffened and sat up – Polybotes was coming back.

_He's coming,_ Percy told Grover, unable to keep the despair out of his tone. _Help me, Grover._

His best friend replied, but his voice soon dissolved as Percy stumbled up again to fight for his life.

**Hazel**

Hazel stood with Reyna and Frank on either side of her, facing the Iris-message.

"We can spare some campers to send to your camp," Reyna was saying. They had ignored Octavian's protests to leave Percy, obviously. Hazel wanted to punch the augur just think about it. Frank looked the same way, his eyes burning with a hate that Hazel recognized on all children of Mars.

"Hazel, Frank, Gwen and Dakota will come to Camp Half-Blood." Reyna sounded uncomfortable when she named the Greek camp, as if she still didn't quite trust it.

Annabeth nodded. "Okay. Jason and Chiron will be there to greet you."

"How will we rescue Percy?" Hazel asked. The task seemed hopeless. "We can't breathe underwater."

"No, we can't." Annabeth agreed. "But Percy can, and so can Poseidon. I'm going to go to Olympus."

"Olympus?" Hazel was stunned.

"Will they listen?" Frank asked, sounding anxious. Hazel didn't blame him – Roman gods were already tough and terrifying enough, but now they were to meet their Greek forms?

"I hope," Annabeth was grim. "It's our only hope. Poseidon will have to help kill Polybotes, and I think he will. Percy is his only demigod son."

"I hope you succeed," Reyna said. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Annabeth replied, her voice tight with stress and anxiety. Then she relaxed for a moment as she turned around. "Oh, let me get Jason. One minute."

Reyna's face lit up, a single sign of hope and happiness amidst all the terror.

**Annabeth**

Chiron clopped up to Annabeth as she shrugged on her backpack. She had already made sure that she had plenty of drachmas, mortal cash, nectar and ambrosia. Grover and Thalia were with her, both ready to leave.

The Hunters had arrived a few hours after the first Iris-message from Hazel. Thalia's electric blue eyes had narrowed when Annabeth explained what had happened to Percy. "I'm coming with you." She said without a trace of hesitation.

"Me too," Grover had poked his furry head into the conversation.

Chiron was grave as he looked at the trio. "Good luck," He told them. "The gods have been silent for so long – I pray that they will listen o you. Percy's life relies on it."


	6. Chapter 6

** Percy**

Polybotes growled in anger as Percy managed to stab the giant deep in the shoulder. It was a lucky stab – he had just rolled to avoid a slash and had brought out Riptide blindly. Percy stumbled back, looking on in anguish as Polybotes' wounds healed almost instantly. The golden ichor fell for only a few moments before the wound closed.

Percy was hardly able to stand, he was so exhausted. Every day he felt his strength drain with exhaustion, and just taking a few steps seemed required a huge effort. It was as difficult as holding the sky – and Percy knew firsthand what that was like.

Riptide slipped out of his hand, and before he could retrieve it, Polybotes stood and kicked him hard in the chest. Percy flew back and slammed into the wall, his head cracking against the stone.

Through the haziness of pain and vertigo, Percy saw Polybotes sneer down at him. "You're certainly no match for us, Percy Jackson. Neither your friends nor yourself can save you. And I was told that Olympus themselves feared you." He gave a derisive laugh. "Well, let's see what they make of you now."

Percy sat up dizzily as something bright flashed in the water. Polybotes laughed and left the room, leaving Percy half-conscious on the ground. _Hurry, Grover,_ he pleaded inwardly. _Please._

**Annabeth**

In the cab on the way to downtown, Annabeth flinched as Grover suddenly yelped. The satyr's face was pale. "Percy just spoke to me," He said shakily. "He's even weaker – oh gods, we have to hurry."

Annabeth said nothing, but clenched the edge of the seat as they sped towards the heart of the city. They had been out of touch with the gods for so long – would they be able to reconnect?

While Thalia threw cash at the taxi driver, Annabeth sprinted into the Empire State Building. The familiar doorman was still there, and he seemed to recognize them.

"No audiences with the gods," He said firmly before they could speak. "They're not seeing anyone."

Grover flipped a handful of drachmas onto the table, and Thalia tapped her bracelet, Aegis, meaningfully. "You want to let us in," She said threateningly. "Or you're gonna regret it. Do you know who we are?"

The doorman paled. "But-"

"We're going up!" Annabeth said forcefully. "Just let us through."

With obvious doubt and hesitation, the doorman let them pass. "You won't be pleased when you go up," He warned. "The gods won't be happy."

"They never are," Thalia said grimly. The three of them marched to the elevator and waited as it ascended. When the doors opened, they took a few steps before stopping dead.

Olympus was deserted. It was utterly silent and lifeless. The usual burning fires, bright lights and laughing minor gods and nymphs were missing. Though Olympus seemed to unharmed, it was as dead as a graveyard. Annabeth was reminded of the time when they had burst up to Olympus, chasing after Kronos. This was horribly similar.

"No..." Annabeth began to run up the winding road to the temple at the top. _They have to be there,_ she thought. "They have to," She mumbled.

The throne room was empty, but there was the ever burning fire by one side. _Hestia_, Annabeth remembered. It was reassuring that at least one goddess was still listening.

Grover's hoof steps echoed loudly in the silent room. "What are we going to do?"

Thalia frowned. "This isn't good. Where are they?"

"Wherever they are, we have to call them back." Annabeth began to step towards her mother's throne. "Come on! Thalia, jump onto your father's throne. I'll go onto Athena's."

"You're going to sit on their thrones?" Grover's eyes were wide with disbelief. "You're pulling a Percy! Remember when he did that, he started smoking?"

"What other choice do we have? They won't listen to us if we can't even get their attention." Annabeth climbed onto her mother's throne as Thalia sat down on Zeus'.

At first, there was silence. Annabeth was beginning to wonder if the gods really had disappeared when suddenly, deafening voices suddenly erupted. They seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

"Who challenges the ownership-" The voices shook the room, and Annabeth and Thalia gasped out loud.

"It's us, it's Annabeth!" Annabeth yelled out. "Mother, it's me!"

"Father, it's Thalia!" Thalia cried out at the same time.

There was a pause, as if the voices were taken back by surprise. Then blindingly bright lights began to shine in the middle of the room. Annabeth knew that it was the gods, about to show their true forms. "Close your eyes!" She called out to the others. They wouldn't be able to rescue Percy if they were disintegrated to ashes.

When she opened her eyes again, Annabeth was surprised to see not just two gods, but four. Dionysus and Poseidon were standing next to Athena and Zeus. They all wore their usual outfits, but Annabeth could see that they were troubled. All of the gods' faces were grim as they stepped towards their thrones. Poseidon looked particularly grave. _They must already know,_ Annabeth realized.

"Off my throne, Thalia," Zeus growled. Thalia and Annabeth hastily slid off the seats and went to stand with Grover as the gods took their places.


	7. Chapter 7

** Hazel**

It would be a few hours journey to Camp Half-Blood, even on the world's fastest horse. This time, to spare their discomfort, they hitched an old car to Arion. Hopefully the people they passed would just see a speeding car, and not the wild, bad-mouthing horse towing it.

Dakota swigged back Kool-aid as he stared out the window. Gwen rolled her eyes, clearly unamused by his addiction to the sugary drink.

"You're going to explode one day," She told him. "Just wait for it."

"S'all good," Dakota shrugged. "As long as I get to keep my Kool-aid." Gwen sighed. She was sitting shotgun at the front, with Dakota in the driver's seat.

Hazel was sitting with Frank in the back seat. She couldn't help feeling nervous – going to the Greek camp felt wrong. She knew that Percy's friends were there, and Jason too, but still...It was like going to Alaska again. Like going to enemy territory. She couldn't imagine how Percy must have felt coming to Camp Jupiter.

She shuddered when she remembered where Percy was. Frank noticed and looked at her reassuringly. "Percy's tough," He said to her. "He should be okay." Hazel couldn't help noticing that he said "should".

"I hope," She murmured.

**Annabeth**

The gods had scarcely taken a seat before Annabeth, Thalia and Grover knelt before them. They began to speak at once:

"Percy's taken-"

"Under the sea-"

"The giant Polybotes-"

Zeus raised his hand, beckoning for silence. "Yes, yes we are aware of this. We are not as out of touch as you may believe."

"Then why aren't you doing anything?" Thalia challenged her father. His eyes burned as he looked at his daughter. When he spoke, his voice was forceful. "Hot-headed as he is, Ares is right about one thing. Gods do not fight their children's battles for them."

"He'll die if you don't help!"

"That boy never could keep himself out of trouble," Dionysus muttered, twirling a grape vine in his fingers. Poseidon said nothing, but his sea green eyes were pained. Annabeth was reminded that he shared the same eyes as Percy, and it sent a stab of sadness through her.

Athena seemed to sense it, and she looked straight at Annabeth.

"This boy really does mean that much to you?"

Annabeth nodded. "Percy would try and rescue me, if we were switched. I know it."

"He's our best friend," Thalia spoke up. "He saved all of our lives many times over."

"Percy is suffering as we speak," Grover said, his voice filled with sadness. "My empathy link with him...I can feel it fading. Once he dies, I'll die too."

"Don't think that I don't know that!" Poseidon spoke finally, quietly but fiercely. Annabeth had never heard a god sound so broken before. "Percy is my son."

He pulled something out of his pocket. "This is what the giant sent me today."

It was a scroll, and as Poseidon unfurled it, Annabeth caught her breath. It was Percy, his purple shirt tattered and ripped. He was pressed back against a stone wall, like he'd been thrown against it. His skin was pale and his eyes were burning with pain.

"No..." Annabeth whispered. Thalia grabbed her shoulder and Grover let out a whimper. Annabeth looked with horror at the image. She felt like someone was stabbing her with a dagger, right where it hurt with a throbbing pain and she couldn't breathe. Percy seemed to be staring right at them, his green eyes imploring.

The other gods looked stunned. Zeus and Dionysus seemed shocked and Athena's grey eyes narrowed.

"I did not think that it was this bad," She said quietly.

Dionysus dropped the vine and sat up straight, his eyes flickering with purple fire.

"Polybotes..." Zeus muttered angrily. "This is no way to treat a demigod."

Poseidon stood, so suddenly filled with fury and chagrin that he flickered blue and green. "Polybotes must be destroyed," He growled. "I will travel to Camp Half-Blood tonight."

**Percy**

_Perrrrcy! _He could hear Grover trying to connect with him again. _Percy, please try and listen to me! We're coming back to save you. We'll be there soon!_

Percy couldn't make himself to reply. He couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes.

Grover's tone turned urgent. _Be ready when we come!_

_ How?_ He managed to think. _How, Grover?_

_ Your father is coming, _Grover replied quickly. _Poseidon is coming._


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy**

He was too weak to fight or even defend himself, and Polybotes knew it. Percy could only stare at the giant as he leaned back against the wall, not trusting his own legs.

"Weak, Jackson." The giant sneered. "You're totally pathetic. I see there's no more point of us fighting anymore, but I have other plans in mind."

Percy met the giant's harsh gaze and could see the cruelty that he had planned. Percy then made a silent vow, trying to preserve his dignity – well, whatever dignity he had left. Whatever the giant did, whatever pain he inflicted on him, Percy promised that he wouldn't let the giant see his suffering. He wouldn't show his pain, no matter how bad it was.

"Come on," Percy glared at Polybotes, straightening up. "I'm not afraid of you."

_ Just hold on, _he told himself. Inwardly, he was shaking. _Grover's coming._

_ Seaweed brain! _Percy flinched at the sound of a familiar voice in his head. _You can do this. _His heart actually ached because of how much he missed her.

With the image of Annabeth's blonde curls and stormy grey eyes in his mind, Percy braced himself to face the giant's wrath. He stared back defiantly, his muscles taut and his hands clenched in fists.

Polybotes' eyes had hardened. "Fine then," He growled. "You'll be joining Hades before you know it."

** Frank**

Finally, Arion skidded to a halt, his flanks heaving. The way the horse seemed to be gloating and tossing his mane proudly made Frank think that if Percy was here, he would translate something like: _In your face, I did it! _Minus the swearing, of course.

Hazel fed Arion a golden bar that she levitated from the ground. Then she spoke to it quietly, and Arion zipped away, soon only a speck in the distance.

"Alright," She said, sounding nervous. "Let's go." Frank held her hand as they walked up the grassy hill, Gwen and Dakota behind them.

They reached the camp boundary that Annabeth had described, and Frank did a double take when he saw the dragon. "Is he guarding...the Golden Fleece?" He couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice. That was the stuff of legend.

"Uh...hello." Hazel called hesitantly to the dragon. Coiled around the tree protectively, the dragon blew smoke towards them, his eyes glittering.

"Don't mind him!" A guy's voice floated up from the top of the hill. "He's a softie, he just looks tough." The boy came closer so that they could see him. He was of shorter height with a medium build, his blonde hair tousled in the breeze. His electric blue eyes were inquisitive. "Hey, guys." He grinned. "Do you still remember me?"

"Jason," Frank heard Hazel breathe. She was looking at Jason with wide eyes. Suddenly, Frank was standing alone, dumbfounded, as Gwen, Dakota and Hazel all sprinted to Jason.

"Jason!" Gwen sounded relieved. "We've missed you!"

"Good to see you, man." Dakota punched his shoulder.

The son of Jupiter looked happy to see his old friends. "Let me show you around Camp Half-Blood. It's a lot different than Camp Jupiter, but it's pretty sweet."

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars," Frank stuck out his hand when Jason glanced at him. Jason shook his hand, looking surprised. "You're new?"

"I came just after you...disappeared."

"Oh," Jason nodded. "Well, come meet the others. I'm sure Chiron will be grateful that you guys have come."

Frank followed the group up over the hill. His jaw dropped when he saw Camp Half-Blood for the first time. "Whoa."

** Percy**

When the pain began to explode and burn through every nerve in his body, Percy gritted his teeth and tried to breathe evenly. He was doing the best he could to hold back his screams. There were only two things holding him back from screaming; Annabeth and all that he had fought for, and the contemptuous look of Polybotes as he looked down at him. Percy refused to give the giant the satisfaction of hearing him suffer, and took everything in silence.

His torso and chest were overwhelmed with pain – it was like being daggers were being stabbed into his skin. Percy could feel that his Camp Jupiter shirt was shredded and bloodied.

_ Water, _he thought desperately. He willed it to thicken around him, but it did little against the violent attacks of Polybotes. The water scarcely managed to heal him before the giant dealt another attack.

Finally a blow came to the back of his head, and Percy welcomed the darkness and release that unconsciousness granted him. The last thing he saw was Polybotes advancing, death in his eyes. Percy wondered what he would see when he next opened his eyes..


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Poseidon tossed the three campers each a large, shining pearl. "Smash the pearl and follow me!" Annabeth averted her eyes as the god revealed his true form, filling the room with brilliant light. When Poseidon had disappeared, Annabeth met her mother's gaze for a moment.

Athena's grey eyes were unusually soft. "Good luck, my daughter."

Annabeth nodded, and in unison, she, Grover and Thalia smashed the pearls. Immediately, they were encased in giant bubbles, and began to float towards the ceiling.

The moment the bubble passed through the ceiling of the throne room, Annabeth found herself emerging up the beach of Camp Half-Blood. Poseidon and Chiron were already waiting for them as other campers stood behind, silent and awed.

As the bubbles popped, they stumbled onto the sandy beach. Immediately, four demigods in purple shirts raced forward. Annabeth recognized Hazel among them. Before she could say anything, Poseidon stepped to the edge of the water, grasping his trident.

"Come quickly," Poseidon said anxiously. "The giant must be defeated with both my power and yours. I will take two of you with me – Annabeth and Thalia."

Grover looked offended, but he didn't say anything. Poseidon's eyes were hard with a look that Annabeth realized she had seen before on Percy; Percy had looked like that when he had fought Kronos, with a look of absolute hate and determination.

"What about us?" Hazel asked. "We're Percy's friends, too. We've fought together with him."

"Two campers is enough," Poseidon said firmly. "But please be ready for our return. We don't know how injured Percy may be."

Chiron nodded, clopping forwards. His tail swished back and forth in nervousness. "Good luck," He told them. "We will be ready for your return."

"Thank you," Poseidon replied before turning to Annabeth and Thalia. "I will both grant you powers in the water while we face Polybotes. You will be able to fight and breathe like you do on the earth, but remember that you are not invincible. Be careful as we fight." Poseidon touched each of them lightly on the head with his trident. As he did, Annabeth felt a strange, cool feeling wash over her. The water that lapped at her shoes seemed to be more inviting and encouraging.

"Now, let's go." Poseidon stepped forward and sank into the waves. Annabeth glanced at Thalia, and she saw that Thalia looked as nervous as she had ever seen her. Taking a deep breath, they followed Poseidon together into the deep ocean.

**Hazel**

Frank paced nervously on the beach, his eyes darting every so often at the water. Hazel watched him, her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. She stood tensely in the sand, next to Gwen and Dakota. Jason stood beside them, his shoulders rigid. There were other Greek campers in orange t-shirts standing behind them, but Hazel couldn't find the curiosity to see who they were for now. No one spoke, and the beach was a silent, highly-strung place.

Hazel stepped forward to grab Frank's hand, and he looked at her. They said nothing, but both turned to look at the ocean.

The waves were lapping quietly against the sand, and the moonlight was tipping the ocean with silver. It seemed peaceful and serene, and if Hazel didn't know better, it was a perfect night to spend at the beach.

Then suddenly, low but deep and strong, a rumble shook through the ocean. The waves intensified and slapped against the surface of the water. The previous, beautiful silvery painting of the moon was shattered as the ocean shuddered.

Her hand stiffening in Frank's, Hazel stared in horror at the ocean. What was happening?

**Percy**

Polybotes suddenly stiffened as he stalked towards Percy, his blade raised. The giant was just about to deal a hard blow – maybe the final blow – when there was a shaking, rumbling sound. Percy, slumped against the stone wall, could feel a vibration grind through the building.

His sword still raised, Polybotes turned away to face the door. "What the..." He muttered. The door shuddered again, and the water around them trembled and shivered.

Percy, too drained to even sit up, gazed at the door. Could this get any worse? If any more enemies came, he wouldn't be able to lift a finger to defend himself.

Then, all of a sudden, the door exploded with a massive amount of billowing sea silt. Three figures appeared, one taller than the others. A warm feeling started to spread through Percy's exhausted body.

For the first time in a long while, he felt the stirring of something besides despair and pain. It was hope.


	10. Chapter 10

** Annabeth**

Poseidon blasted the stone wall with a burst of blue energy. It shuddered, then cracked as Poseidon slammed it again with force. It crumbled into pieces, stirring up sea silt. The sea god strode through the rubble and entered the room, Annabeth and Thalia following closely. Annabeth bit her lip nervously and she gripped her knife tightly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

The room was small, and the stone walls had seen evident wear. There were gauges and cuts on the walls and floor. In the middle of the room, staring at them incredulously, was the giant Annabeth had seen in her dreams. At least thirty feet high, he glared at them with a humanoid face but with hair riddled with basilisks.

Behind him, a dark-haired figure was slumped back limply against the stone wall. Annabeth's heart began to pound deafeningly loud, and she could only stare at him. Percy Jackson, the boy she had been searching for. After nearly a year, she had found him.

Annabeth completely ignored the startled giant and the surprised shouts of Poseidon and Thalia. She sprinted to Percy and knelt beside him. His skin was pale and there was a cut across one of his cheekbones. Riptide was nowhere in sight, and he seemed barely conscious.

"Percy..." She whispered. Annabeth reached forward with a trembling hand and stroked his hair. He was real. He was here. Percy stirred faintly under her touch, but his eyes remained closed.

Crashing and shaking suddenly echoed in the room, and Annabeth whirled around to see the battle. Thalia and Poseidon were pressing the giant with blasts of energy and slashes. Poseidon, his trident boiling the surrounding water, summoned handfuls of brilliant, burning blue water to throw at the giant. Thalia, abandoning her bow, had a knife in each hand and was stabbing the giant whenever she could.

Polybotes roared defiance and his stout sword changed; he soon grasped a weighted net and a trident. Annabeth knew that they were tricky weapons to fight against, and started to get up to help them.

"Circle him!" Poseidon shouted.

"I am born to defy you," Polybotes growled. "You will not be able to defeat _me_!"

"Think again!" Thalia yelled, before driving her knife straight into his side. The giant spat in outrage and pulled out the knife. He threw it back at Thalia, but the hunter ducked and it stuck in the wedges between the bricks in the stone wall. Annabeth ran to stand side by side with Thalia, ready to fight.

Golden ichor poured down the side of the giant, and with renewed force Poseidon sent his trident flying straight into the giant's leg.

Polybotes hissed with anger. Basilisks flew from his hair and began to writhe and encircle the demigods. Annabeth had to lunge to avoid the teeth of a biting basilisk.

"I'll get the basilisks!" Thalia shouted. She pulled out a fresh knife and started to fight and dodge around the basilisks.

Turning back to Polybotes, Annabeth ran in to slash at the giant's thigh. She ducked to avoid his trident, gripping her knife. Poseidon impaled his trident again into Polybotes. The giant twitched, but began to fight with a new force. Hate burned in his eyes.

Suddenly he started forward, pressing so hard with his trident that Annabeth was backed against the stone wall. Percy was lying at her feet, unresponsive. The giant raised his trident to deal the death blow.

"No!" Poseidon roared. He was behind Polybotes, too far away to help her.

Annabeth could only stare up at the trident that began to fall down towards her -

Then suddenly, she was pushed to one side with a gasp. Falling to the ground, she glanced up to see Percy standing where she had been a moment before, Riptide in one hand. He was pale, lined with pain and exhaustion, but upright and fighting.

"He lives!" Polybotes laughed, scorn clear in his eyes. "I thought it was all over."

"It's over for you," Percy said. Annabeth revelled in hearing his voice again. Percy then leaped up, Riptide raised. He stepped off the giant's knee and drove Riptide straight through the giant's breastplate, sinking his sword hilt deep into Polybotes' chest.

The giant gasped out in pain, dropping his trident. Before Percy could step back, Polybotes made a last, desperate effort – and kicked out, sending Percy flying into the back wall. Riptide was still buried deeply in Polybotes' chest. Annabeth watched in horror as Percy hit the wall hard and fell to the floor, motionless.

Before Polybotes could do anything more, Poseidon raised his trident. The giant was weakened by Percy's blow, and all the sea god needed to do was finish the job. Poseidon released a final, brilliant arc of blue energy. The room was filled with bright light, incinerating everything. The last of the basilisks, mostly destroyed by Thalia, disappeared. The giant melted away into nothing.

In the ravaged room, silence finally fell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and followers!**

**I'll be going away for a while, so I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Annabeth**

"Up you go," Poseidon said quietly, gesturing towards the funnel he had created. It was a slim, spinning funnel that cut straight through the ceiling of the prison and up to the beach. "I will bring Percy."

Thalia stepped into the funnel and soon zoomed up out of sight to the surface. After another lingering glance at Percy, Annabeth followed. She spun rapidly up the funnel, temporarily blinded by the churning water and bubbles.

They stepped onto the beach, completely dry. Annabeth didn't bother to answer all the questions that were thrown at them, or even wonder how she could possibly be dry – she turned and stared down in the water, watching Poseidon. Her heart pounded with anxiety, and Chiron gripped her shoulder. Hazel and Frank had stepped up to them, looking intently in the water.

The sea god was gathering his son gently in his arms. Then he shot up to the surface and stepped gracefully ashore. His face was grave as he set Percy down softly on the sand.

The nervous talking and whispering between the onlooking campers faded to stunned silence as Poseidon put Percy down. Percy was unconscious, his eyes closed, but still breathing faintly.

Annabeth could sense the fear and distress of the campers at seeing Percy like this. She ran to kneel beside him.

His eyes were closed, his face pale, and he was bleeding from several wounds on his body. Annabeth gently pushed back his hair, away from his eyes. She wished that she could see his green eyes that she had missed so much. Annabeth shifted, about to take his hand, but Poseidon stopped her.

"His arm is broken," He said quietly. "Let's first get him fixed up."

Chiron stepped up to stand beside them, his eyes filled with concern. "Bring him to the Big House."

**Hazel**

Hazel was shocked and scared to see Percy so badly hurt; she had always seem him fit and full of energy. On the quest, his unswerving loyalty and strength had kept them all together. Hazel walked slowly towards him, biting her lip.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Frank had asked earlier on.

"He's been through a lot," Chiron replied gently. "He needs to rest both his body and his heart."

Now, Percy lay still and pale on a bed in the Big House. Chiron had assured them that he would make a full recovery, but nonetheless Annabeth had been by his side the entire night.

She didn't say anything as Hazel sat down beside her, but Hazel saw that her eyes were filled with tears and rimmed with red.

"Hey," Hazel said quietly.

"Hey," Annabeth's voice was hoarse. She swallowed as she stared at Percy's face, so still and serene. Then without warning, tears began to fall from her eyes. She let out a small sob, her shoulders shaking.

Hazel didn't hesitate; she hugged Annabeth with as much reassurance as she could. Annabeth looked at her gratefully, a small smile on her lips.

**Percy**

Percy's entire body hurt like one giant bruise. He winced from the pain that lanced through him, and let out a groan.

But beneath the pain was a bone-deep weariness and exhaustion. He felt a fear and tiredness that seemed to grab his heart. For the first time in years, he felt like crumpling into his mom's arms and breaking down. His mother...how long had it been since he had seen her? It felt like years.

He tried to recall what had happened, but his vision and memory were fuzzy. He remembered hearing his father's voice...had he imagined it?

Trying to breathe evenly, he listened to his surroundings. Where was he? If he was to wake again in that horrible underwater prison...Percy shuddered. His heartbeat accelerated and he clenched his hands into fists, sending a searing pain through his left arm. Spasms of fear and panic shot through him, and he gasped for breath.

It seemed like he was in a big room, with quiet conversations going on around him. Suddenly, he singled out a voice that he had been aching to hear for many months. An image of a beautiful girl with blonde princess curls and startling, stormy grey eyes flashed in his mind.

Opening his eyes, he saw with his eyes exactly what he had seen in his mind. The girl smiled as she stroked his hair, soothing his fear and calming his racing heart. Percy stared at her, drinking in every detail.

"Annabeth?"


	12. Chapter 12

** Annabeth**

Annabeth barely dared to breathe as Percy stirred. He looked confused and winced as he slowly sat up, but his eyes were as green and bright as ever.

Percy stared at her, a thousand emotions passing over his face. Annabeth could feel her heart tremble. He was awake, safe, and beside her. She shifted a little closer.

Immediately, Percy tensed. His expression hardened.

Annabeth's throat closed.

"Percy," She said softly, trying not to show her growing despair and desperation. "You're safe. You're in the Big House, at Camp Half-Blood."

Percy relaxed slightly. "Camp?" He repeated quietly. His voice cracked, and Annabeth could hear the pain in his voice. "Annabeth-"

His voice broke and he leaned forward and pulled her towards him, holding her in his arms. Annabeth couldn't help letting out a sob as he wrapped his arms around her. She could hear his heart pounding in her ears, and breathed in deeply his familiar scent of the ocean and sea breeze. She closed her eyes, letting his embrace wash away all her fear and apprehension of the last few months.

She could feel him shaking, but he took a deep breath as they broke apart. Annabeth wiped her eyes so she could see him clearly, and saw that there were tears in his own eyes. She touched his cheek, gazing at him. Just seeing his sea green eyes, even for a few moments, relieved her of the huge weight of the last year. Percy seemed older as he looked back at her.

"Annabeth," He said finally, his voice low. His eyes never left her face. "I – I can't believe I'm home."

Annabeth smiled. "And safe. Gods, Percy, you won't believe how hard I searched for you." She took a shaky breath. "I was so scared that you wouldn't remember m- anything."

Percy held her hand. "Remember you?" He asked. Annabeth felt her entire body thrill in hearing his voice again, so close to her. "You were the only thing that I could remember."

His lips met hers, and Annabeth felt her heartbeat accelerate. The kiss they shared was sweeter and more meaningful than any other. Annabeth savoured the salty taste of the ocean on her lips.

Percy continued to hold her hand when they broke apart, and pulled her up to sit on the bed beside him.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked anxiously, turning to look at his face. "How do you feel?"

He still looked pale, but the cuts and bruises on him were fading. His arm had straightened but Chiron had said that his ribs, broken by Polybotes, were still mending.

"I've been worse," Percy assured her, though, half-smiling. His arm was firm around her waist.

Just then, a sound of clopping hooves and footsteps entered the room. They looked up to see Chiron, Grover and Thalia walk into the room.

"Percy Jackson," Thalia called out, her voice saturated with relief. She smiled widely before suddenly narrowing her eyes at him. "Oh my _gods,_ I am going to kill you."

**Percy**

Percy couldn't help grinning as Thalia and Grover ran over to hug him. His other arm was still looped around Annabeth's waist, but he hugged his friends gladly. He thought his heart would burst with happiness and the feeling of homecoming.

Grover drew back, sniffling. "Perrcy," He said, his voice trembling. "I can't believe you're back. And you're okay. And you remember us!"

"Anything for you, G-man." Percy punched his arm.

"You little-" Thalia hit him. "You have _no_ idea what you did to us when you left- what you did to Annabeth! You are a _complete_ Kelp Head."

Percy laughed, the first time in ages. "Missed you too, Pinecone Face."

Chiron smiled and patted him on the back. "Percy, my boy," He said, sounding relieved. "It's good to see you again. I'm sure you have lots to tell us." His voice was meaningful as his gaze strayed to the tattoo on Percy's arm. "But for now, you have time to rest. We have missed you at camp."

"I've missed this place, too," Percy smiled. Seeing the old centaur again made him feel like he had never left.

"But first, Percy, we have a surprise for you." Chiron stepped back, motioning for the others to do the same. Percy hesitated as Annabeth got up from his side; he had only just been with her for a few minutes, and now she was leaving?

Annabeth seemed to notice, and she smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back," She promised. "But first, there's someone here to see you."

They moved out of the way, and Percy saw four figures in the doorway. One of them was a lot taller than the others. They moved into the light, and Percy felt tears spring to his eyes. He couldn't trust himself to speak, but just stared at them.

His family stood right before him – his _entire _family. There was Poseidon, Tyson, Paul – and another slighter, shorter figure. Her eyes were warm as she smiled at him.

"Mom," He whispered.

Sally ran to his side, her eyes brimming with tears. Percy felt her tears wet his shirt as she hugged him, more tightly than anyone else.


	13. Chapter 13

**There will be one more chapter after this, and it will be up soon! Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!**

**Annabeth**

Percy spent the rest of the evening with his family, and Annabeth waited, walking around the camp. She couldn't keep the feeling of elation away; a smile tugged constantly at her lips. The same happiness had spread around the camp, and she saw the relieved faces of all the other campers. Even the new campers, who had arrived after Percy had disappeared, looked like they understood that something huge had happened. After all, Annabeth thought with a laugh, they were finally going to meet the famous Percy Jackson. She had never imagined that her Seaweed Brain would become such a legend.

She knew that things would get more complicated once Percy finally came face to face with Jason, Piper and Leo, but for now...Annabeth smiled as she saw Sally, Paul and Tyson leave the Big House.

"How is he?" She asked. Judging by Sally's shining eyes, she guessed that everything was fine. Sally looked happier than Annabeth had ever seen her.

"He's tired," Sally said, "but otherwise, he's fine. I think he's still awake-"

"Thanks!" Annabeth ran into the house. She heard their quiet laughter as she entered the house.

Percy was sitting in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He looked exhausted but smiled as she came in. "Hey, Wise Girl." He hugged her before she sat down beside him.

They held hands as Annabeth stared at him, unable to tear her eyes away from his face. She had missed him so, _so much,_ it was like a stab to the chest. She had missed his messy, raven black hair, his beautiful sea green eyes, and his smile. His _smile_; it made her heart stop and flutter as if she was a daughter of Aphrodite. His loyalty, sense of humour and even his stupid comments – all of it summed up to the boy she had missed and loved.

"Percy," She sighed. "I'm so happy that you're safe and home. I have so much to tell you; I don't know where to start."

Percy laughed. "Same here," He said. "About the Romans, Hera, and-"

"Gaea." They said at the same time. Their eyes met, and Annabeth could see her own doubt and apprehension mirrored in Percy's eyes.

She saw how different he looked; stronger and an even greater fighter, but something was different. Percy seemed sadder, quieter, and – she couldn't believe this – _wiser_, like he had been through even more danger and knew what he was facing. Annabeth knew that there was a long story to be told, but seeing the weariness on his face, she knew that it would be a story for later.

"Not now," She said firmly, squeezing his hand. "You need to rest up. There's time later to talk." Percy looked hesitant, then he nodded and fell back into the bed. Immediately, his eyes started to close, and his grip on her hand loosened.

"Good night, Annabeth," He mumbled sleepily, his cheek pressed against the pillow.

Annabeth smiled and stroked his hair. "Good night, Percy."

**Percy**

Percy stretched and rolled onto his side with a groan. Every muscle in his body hurt like he had done a super intense workout. His ribs were aching and a bright light pierced his eyelids. Someone was poking his cheek, and he muttered into the pillow; "Go away."

He heard laughter, and it seemed like there were people standing around him. With a sigh, he stirred and opened his eyes. At the foot of his bed were Hazel and Frank, and Annabeth stood beside him.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain." Percy couldn't help smiling as he looked at her. Being with her again felt perfect.

"Hey," He said, sitting up.

"Actually-" Hazel said with a grin. "Good _afternoon._ Hurry up, or we're going to miss lunch."

"Lunch?" Percy sat up straight. The thought of real food for the first time in ages felt surreal.

Frank laughed. "Yeah, you slept for a long time. Come on." Percy was happy to see that he was holding hands with Hazel, and they led the way out of the Big House. After running a hand through his hair and throwing on a fresh pair of clothes – an _orange_ camp shirt, like the good times – he grabbed Annabeth's hand and followed them out.

They walked into the sun, and Percy paused a moment, breathing in the fresh air and feeling the warm sun on his skin. It felt like he hadn't been under the sun in ages, just trapped under the deep, cold sea-

He shuddered, feeling his ribs ache with pain. Annabeth glanced at him, looking worried. She tightened her grip on his hand. "Percy?"

Trying to shove the memories out of his head, Percy managed a smile. "It's nothing." They walked in silence to the dining pavilion, but Percy stopped as they passed all the training fields. The lava wall, sword arena and archery stations were all so familiar, but...

"Whoa," He mumbled.

There were at least triple the amount of campers training than had been here almost a year ago. He recognized some of them, but most of them were complete strangers. It looked like Camp Half-Blood had almost two hundred campers; just like Camp Jupiter.

Annabeth laughed. "All the campers?" She punched his arm. "That's all thanks to you, dummy. The gods kept their promise. These are all new campers – and they know you."

Percy glanced around, and blushed as he realized how many people were staring at him. They were pointing openly at them, and he could hear whispers flying around the camp.

"Battle of Manhattan-"

"Curse of Achilles-"

"Immortality-"

He didn't even know what to say. Looking at Hazel, Frank and Annabeth, he saw that they were all looking at him proudly.

"Guys," He started, embarrassed by the attention, "I-"

Suddenly his vision blurred. Someone had grabbed him around the neck, choking him in a headlock. He managed to worm his way out and whirl around. His hand was already creeping towards his pocket, but then-

"Clarisse?" Percy stared at the daughter of Ares. She grinned, looking as buff and tough as ever. Chris stood beside her, offering a smile to Percy.

"Hey, Prissy. Long time no see. It's good that you're back."

"Uh-" Percy couldn't remember ever receiving such a friendly welcome from Clarisse. "Thanks."

He had barely turned around before someone else flew at him, hugging him tightly. He saw only a flash of bright red hair before they stepped back to grin at him. Paint-splattered jeans and a Van Gogh shirt-

"Percy!" Rachel's eyes were shining. "Oh my gods, I can't believe you're back! You are totally crazy, y'know, disappearing _completely _off the face of the _earth-_" She continued, talking in that rapid-fire way of hers.

"Hey, Rachel." Percy grinned at her. "Good to see you."

They kept walking, now a larger group, and Percy paused every so often to wave at some old friends. Travis and Connor Stoll yelled him a greeting from where they were standing, by the lake with some Demeter girls. Some Aphrodite girls waved at him, batting their eyelashes. A girl with long black hair winked and beckoned him over, which he thought was kind of weird because he'd never seen her before in his life. Percy heard Annabeth grind her teeth beside him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," She muttered. "Let's go get lunch already."


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is the final chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts throughout these few months, it made writing this even more fun! ****There won't be any sequel or whatever, but I'll be posting some one-shots and other stories later on.**

**THANK YOU!**

**Annabeth**

By the time they had reached the dining pavilion, their original group of four had expanded. All of them were Percy's oldest, closest friends. There was Juniper, holding hands with Grover, talking animatedly with her boyfriend. The Stoll brothers had come over, too, and Connor was trying unsuccessfully to pickpocket Percy's pen (Riptide kept disappearing back into Percy's pocket). Travis and Katie lingered behind, laughing at Connor. Thalia and some Hunters were also trailing along. Silena and Beckendorf had just come, too, and Silena was looking up with wide, perfectly made-up eyes at Percy.

"Oh, you're so pale, Percy!" She patted his cheek. "I have some bronzer that would suit you perfectly, or maybe blush-"

"I think he's okay, Silena." Beckendorf cut in, grinning at Percy. "'Sup, Percy."

Percy looked relieved as he smiled at them. "Thanks for the offer, Silena, but Beckendorf's right; I'm good. It's great to see you guys again."

The earth trembled suddenly, like an elephant was stampeding, and Annabeth turned to see Tyson hurtling towards them. Percy's half brother had already seen him the previous day, but it seemed like that wasn't enough for Tyson, because he was running towards Percy at full speed with a huge grin on his face. "Brother!"

Percy stumbled back as Tyson hugged him, but he was grinning. "Hey, big guy. Wanna grab some lunch with us?"

Tyson nodded, his eye shining with happiness. "Peanut butter sandwiches!"

They finally made it to the dining pavilion, and found an odd trio waiting for them. Chiron was standing beside a pudgy man, who was eating peeled grapes, and another boy. He wore a black aviator jacket and a black sword hung at his belt. For some reason Annabeth didn't understand, he looked nervous as Percy approached.

"Nico." Percy glared at him. Annabeth paused, confused; she was pretty sure they had been good friends before Percy had disappeared.

Nico di Angelo offered a meek wave to Percy, but he looked ready to wet his pants. "Um – hey, Percy. It's been a while."

Percy walked up and shoved Nico's shoulder. "Not really, actually. It's been like two weeks. _Why-_"

"Two weeks?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "I thought-"

"Percy Jackson!" Dionysus interrupted. He was staring at Percy, his eyes glittering with purple flames. "How nice of you to finally join us."

Percy seemed to have only just noticed Dionysus. "Oh, hey, Mr. D." Suddenly, he seemed to realize that Dionysus had actually said his name properly. "Wait, did you just-"

"No, I did not, Perry Johannson. But I must say," Dionysus sniffed, "Things have been different without your annoying presence in this camp. More _peaceful_. But I suppose that it's good to have you back. I can always count on you to say something stupid to brighten my day."

"Um, thanks." Percy shot a glance at Annabeth, and she stifled a giggle.

"Well," Chiron said loudly, smiling at Percy. "I can imagine that you haven't had a decent meal in a while. We'll excuse the rule about eating at your respective tables today, but _only _for today-"

His words were cut off as there was a rush towards the tables. Before long, the tables had been pushed together in one long line. Everyone was yelling and throwing food and generally just having a good time. Annabeth ended up squished between Thalia and Percy, which suited her just fine.

**Percy**

The food was just as good as he remembered, if not better. Percy scraped off a big portion of barbecue into the flames before he devoured it. "Thanks, Dad." He said quietly.

After lunch, he and Annabeth took a walk around the lake. They ended up stopping right where they had been thrown in the lake by their friends, almost a year ago. Percy smiled at the memory, and he slipped his arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

"Hey, I don't think I have _all _of my memory back yet." He pretended to frown, staring at the water. "Didn't something happen here a while ago...? I don't remember what, exactly..."

Annabeth looked at him quickly, genuine fear and horror on her face. "Are you-"

Then Percy laughed, cracking up at her expression. "I'm just kidding."

"Idiot!" Annabeth stepped on his foot. "That wasn't funny. I thought you were serious."

Percy turned to put his arms around her waist. Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes, but she smiled as she put her arms around his neck. "Don't worry, Wise Girl." Percy kissed her, long and sweet. "I would never forget that."


End file.
